The 71st Annual Hunger Games: Your Personal Guide
by AlexieBelle
Summary: An accompaniment  to my submit-your-own-tribute story 'Live Together, Die Alone'. Contains informative guides on the tributes created by you.
1. District One Tributes

**The 71****st**** Annual Hunger Games: ****Your Personal Guide**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone :D This is a guide to my story 'Live Together, Die Alone' and contains a short profile on each of the tributes featured in the story. To access 'Live Together, Die Alone', just hop on over to my profile and you should find it there.**

**

* * *

**

**District One Tributes**

Full Name: Jenna Sapphire

Sex: Female

Age: Sixteen

Height: 5'6

Build: Slim, toned

Hair: Dark-blonde, medium length

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Strengths: Climbing, running, good aim

Weaknesses: Stubborn, ruled by emotions

Token: Silver and sapphire heart-pendant necklace

Chosen or Volunteered: Volunteered

Weapon of Choice: Throwing knives

Personal Quote: "Remember me. Remember Jordan. Remember us."

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: Career

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A

* * *

Full Name: Onyx Chaplin

Sex: Male

Age: Sixteen

Height: 6'2

Build: Muscular

Hair: Black and messy

Eyes: Blue

Strengths: Physical strength, handling weapons

Weaknesses: Unobservant, overestimates his own abilities

Token: Silver anklet

Chosen or Volunteered: Chosen

Weapon of Choice: Machete sword

Personal Quote: "I planned to volunteer for this but obviously the odds are in my favor."

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: Career

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A

* * *

**I pondered whether or not to include more detail into the character guides (e.g. family, friends, history, etc.) but I decided against because it isn't really necessary. However, if you'd like me to include it, I can do so easily :)**

**The categories marked N/A will be filled in at a later date in accordance with the story…**

**To the creators of these tributes, if I've gotten any information wrong pm me and I'll change it.**

**This guide will be updated to coincide with 'Live Together, Die Alone", and to those who may be worrying that this will affect the rate of my updates; fear not. I already had all of this information typed up for my own personal use, so it's simply a matter of copying and pasting.**

**Happy reading :D**


	2. District Two Tributes

**The 71****st**** Annual Hunger Games: ****Your Personal Guide**

**Author's Note: I give you the profile guides for the tributes of District Two!**

**Happy reading :D**

**

* * *

**

**District Two Tributes**

Full Name: Zroya Marks

Sex: Female

Age: Eighteen

Height: 5'9

Build: Curvy

Hair: Inky-black, long and straight

Eyes: Red

Strengths: Running, physical strength, handling weapons

Weaknesses: Schizophrenic, fear of losing

Token: Black fang necklace

Chosen or Volunteered: Volunteered

Weapon of Choice: Sword

Personal Quote: "I intend to be just as successful as she is [regarding her mother – a former victor]"

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: Career

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A

* * *

Full Name: Drusus Vann

Sex: Male

Age: Seventeen

Height: 6'0

Build: Stocky, muscular

Hair: Short and brown

Eyes: Brown

Strengths: Running, hand-to-hand combat, physical strength

Weaknesses: Assessing people (e.g. discovering true motives)

Token: Simple metal necklace

Chosen or Volunteered: Volunteered

Weapon of Choice: Large knife

Personal Quote: N/A

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: Career

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A


	3. District Three Tributes

**The 71st Annual Hunger Games: Your Personal Guide**

**Author's Note: Your personal guide to the tributes of District Three...**

**Happy reading :D**

**

* * *

**

**District Three Tributes**

Full Name: Kieri Aran

Sex: Female

Age: Thirteen

Height: 5'1

Build: Petite

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Slanted green

Strengths: Tracking, stealing, climbing

Weaknesses: Physically weak

Token: Silver necklace with a cat charm

Chosen or Volunteered: Chosen

Weapon of Choice: Knives

Personal Quote: "This is neither the time nor place for pleasantries."

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: N/A

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A

* * *

Full Name: Keid Sylvester

Sex: Male

Age: Fifteen

Height: 5'8

Build: Average

Hair: Straight blonde hair

Eyes: Blue

Strengths: Observant, building mines, using gadgets

Weaknesses: Lazy, bad stamina, unskilled with weapons

Token: Black chord bracelet

Chosen or Volunteered: Chosen

Weapon of Choice: Knives/gadgets

Personal Quote: "Well this sure sucks…" [In regards to being chosen for the reapings]

Training Score: N/A

Odds of Winning: N/A

Allies: N/A

Mentor: N/A

Stylist: N/A

Sponsors: N/A


End file.
